


Augment, Part I

by bfketh



Series: Strange New Worlds [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The USS <em>Diomedes</em> begins its exploration of the Alpha Quadrant; however, an encounter on their first planetary mission soon complicates matters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augment, Part I

Levi liked things to be orderly and routine. Military life in Starfleet suited him, being, for the most part, _orderly and routine_.

There were exceptions, however, and one of those exceptions came in the form of a certain new junior lieutenant who had single-handedly forced Levi to change the time of his morning workout.

The problem had started gradually. About a week after they’d left Earth, Levi had noticed the gym was more crowded than usual. He’d chalked it up to the personnel change and the new crewmembers settling in, but every day the gym had more people gathered in it. Eventually, there were so many that they’d stopped pretending to work out, openly whispering and giggling to each other. Levi’s curiosity had finally gotten the better of him, and he’d forced his way around the crowd to see what was so damn interesting.

It had been Eren, bare from the waist up and performing a set of intricate calisthenics. Levi had rolled his eyes and left. After that, he started coming to the gym earlier, to avoid the oglers.

Unfortunately, that particular nonsense proved to be harder to avoid than Levi anticipated.

 

They were still a week out from arrival at Deep Space 9, and Levi was on his way from engineering to the bridge when he was brought short by the sound of a giggle drifting around a bend in the corridor ahead. A glance around the corner revealed a young woman - science division by her uniform - and Eren.

Levi ducked back behind the wall and swore softly to himself. They were standing right in his way, and if he was correct about what was going on, he wanted nothing to do with it. He also didn’t want to spend several minutes backtracking to take a different route to the bridge.

“So, Eren, after my shift, do you want to meet up for a coffee or...something?”

Levi silently thanked all the Elements that it looked like it was wrapping up.

“Oh. _Oh_ …” Eren sounded hesitant. “I...like you, Sarah, but, uh, not the way that I think you’re hoping. If you still want to get some coffee, as friends…?”

“I...I see.” Her voice sounded cheerful, but there was a brittle edge to it. “Maybe tomorrow. I think I need some time to myself today.”

There were hurried footsteps headed toward Levi, and he flattened himself against the wall as the woman rushed past him. When she was gone, he continued on his way, only to see Eren still standing in the middle of the hall. Levi cleared his throat. “Well, that was awkward.”

Eren glanced up at him before looking back down as a light flush spread across his cheeks. “I hate it when they run away crying.”

“This kind of shit happen to you often, does it?”

Eren rubbed his hand across the bridge of his nose. “You could say that…”

Levi stared silently at Eren until he lifted his head back up, and as soon as he met his eyes, Levi arched an eyebrow. “Well, whatever. Just try to keep the interpersonal drama to a minimum, Heartbreaker. We’re all going to be living together on this ship for a long-ass time, and I’ve got a low bullshit tolerance.”

“...Yes, sir.”

Levi gave Eren a brisk nod and continued on his way to the bridge, leaving Eren, and the conversation, behind him.

**~~~~~**

 

Eren was sitting at one of the mess hall tables by the windows and watching the _Diomedes_ dock with the space station when another one of the security personnel sat down. “You’ve been quiet lately, Eren.”

Eren glanced over at the Bajoran next to him. “Oh, hi, Annie.” He ran a hand back through his hair. “It’s just… I don’t think Commander Levi likes me very much.”

“I don’t think the Commander really likes anyone very much.” Annie shrugged. “It’s hard to tell with Vulcans. Usually you’re okay with him unless his eye starts twitching while he glares at you.”

“Hah. I’ll remember that.” Eren leaned back, starting to relax a bit. “So, is it weird to be this close to home and not be able to visit?”

Annie shook her head, sending the chains of her earring swinging. “Earth is my home, not Bajor. I was so small when my mother fled that I don’t even remember it.”

“Oh. Sorry…”

“It’s okay.” The sound of the moorings clanking into place echoed through the ship. “Well, go enjoy the station. And don’t be late coming back for your relief shift; I want to get my leave in, too.”

“Aye, aye, Chief.” Eren grinned and stood, making his way with the others given the first leave shift to the turbolift.

 

“How can you eat that stuff anyway? I feel sick just looking at it.”

Eren made a point to slurp even louder on his _racht_. “No one asked you to follow me into a Klingon restaurant, _Sargh qab_ ,” he pointed out after he swallowed.

Jean opened his mouth, but just then the chef, who had been going around the tables singing drinking songs, burst into laughter. “ _Sargh rur ghaH_!” He clapped Eren on the shoulder. “This one, I like!”

Jean groaned and leaned back in his chair, imploring towards the ceiling, “Why won’t anyone tell me what that means?”

“Why don’t you just turn on your translator for once, drama queen?” Eren finished his plate. “There I’m done eating. Now what were you going on about earlier?”

Jean immediately perked up and sat straighter. “There’s another Federation crew docked here. Most of ‘em are hanging out at that bar on the promenade.”

“Oh?” Eren leaned closer to Jean, a feral grin starting to stretch across his face. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Jean’s grin matched Eren’s own. “Just like our Academy days, right?”

“Let’s go.” They both stood up and headed for the door after Eren paid his tab.

**~~~~~**

 

Levi was on his way back to the _Diomedes_ when a loud commotion coming from Quark’s Bar caught his attention. Then again, Quark’s was always loud. A quick glance inside revealed several Starfleet uniforms, however, so he made his way through the crowd until he spotted Jean. The bulk of the group seemed to be gathered around a table, and Levi nudged Jean to get his attention. “The fuck is going on, Ensign?”

“Drinking contest. Losing crew buys the winning crew’s drinks.” Jean gestured toward the two contestants, a Vulcan that Levi didn’t recognize, and a human that he definitely did.

“What the hell, Kirschstein? Eren’s got duty as soon as his eight hours are up. I swear, if he’s not fit to stand, you’re joining his punishment.”

Jean laughed. “Relax, Commander. Eren’ll be fine. Just watch.”

Levi pressed his lips together in a thin line, of half a mind to just haul Eren away by the scruff of his shirt. He stayed still, however, and the Vulcan seated with Eren lifted up her glass drained it, her face a perfectly serene mask. And then her eyes rolled serenely back in her head while she serenely slid out of her chair to the floor. The crowd fell silent, and Eren finished his own drink and slammed his empty glass back down on the table.

The _Diomedes_ crew broke out into cheers and started shouting out their drink orders to the Ferengi waiters. Several of them slapped Eren on the back as he made his way through them toward where Jean was standing, and someone pressed a drink into his hand. As soon as he was in reach, Levi plucked it out of his grip. “I think you’ve had enough for tonight.” He shoved the glass at Jean. The Ensign took it and looked at them both with wide eyes for a moment until his self-preservation kicked in and he scurried off.

Eren tilted his head quizzically before shrugging. “Actually, I was going to head back anyway, sir.”

“Of course you were. You can walk with me, then.” Levi didn’t wait for Eren to answer, but Eren followed quickly. As they walked to the docking ring, Levi kept glancing at Eren out of the corner of his eye. Eren was keeping up with him easily, legs just as steady as if he were completely sober. Levi frowned to himself, and he finally stopped and turned to face him once they’d entered their ship. “Alright, Jaeger. How are you even managing to stay upright?”

Eren laughed nervously and scratched his head. “Um, I don’t really get drunk. At all. I’m maybe a little tipsy right now, but that’ll fade after an hour.”

“You’re bullshitting me.”

“No bullshit, sir. I’ve never been drunk in my life.”

Before Levi could reply, a voice called down the corridor, “No, Tæmon, come back! Dinam’s gonna kill me if he finds out I let you out of his quarters!”

A grey blur shot out of a nearby side corridor, followed closely by a larger, red-haired blur that quickly pounced on it.

“Aha! Gotcha! Now let’s get you back before Dinam-”

“‘Before Dinam’ what?” Levi took a step forward, his boots stopping in front of Isabel’s face where she was still sprawled on the floor with a very disgruntled looking cat in her arms.

Her gaze traveled up until it reached Levi’s face and she grinned. “Um, oops?” She slowly stood up, careful of the cat she was holding. “I can explain! I stopped by to see you, but you weren’t in your quarters, and before I could shut the door, Tæmon slipped out right past me, so of course I ran after him to catch him, and-” Levi held up his hand and she snapped her mouth shut.

“Wait. What did you just call my cat?”

“...Tæmon?”

Levi stared at her flatly. “You’re calling a grey cat ‘Orange?’”

“So? It’s better than Fehill’curak. That’s so _rude_ , Dinam.”

“He’s a _cat_. It’s not like he can understand what it means.”

Isabel stuck her nose up in the air. “Exactly. So if I want to call him Tæmon, I’ll call him Tæmon. Here.” She shoved Fehill - or Tæmon, according to her - at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I told Far I was gonna meet him on the station.” She flounced past both Levi and Eren, headed toward the airlock they had come from.

Eren cleared his throat awkwardly. “So. You and the Operations Manager know each other well, sir?”

“I should. She’s my sister.” Levi resumed his walk down the corridor again.

Eren seemed to freeze in surprise for a moment, and then he jogged to catch back up with Levi. “Your sister? But…” He trailed off, as if he were trying to think of a way to phrase the question without sounding rude.

Levi saved him the trouble. “But she’s Romulan and I’m Vulcan? And, no, before you ask, I’m full-blooded, although Isabel is half-human.” They entered the turbolift, and Levi leaned against the wall opposite Eren. “We were both adopted. Our mother is Romulan; that’s why I grew up there instead of on Vulcan.”

Eren’s eyes went wide as Levi shared that bit of his past with him. Levi was honestly a little surprised with himself; he didn’t normally volunteer personal information to other people. He was finding Eren easy to talk to, though. Maybe because the kid was such an open book.

Still, he was relieved Eren didn’t pry as he followed Levi toward the security office. Instead, Eren asked, “So, why did she say that your cat’s name was rude?”

“Fehill’curak?” Levi chuckled softly. “It means ‘asshole.’”

There was a beat of silence before Eren burst into laughter.

**~~~~~**

 

It took several weeks to skirt around Cardassian territory and reach the unexplored area of the Alpha Quadrant. It was a few more weeks before a star system with a handful of orbiting planets came up in their sensors. One of the planets readings indicated that it was potentially M-class, and when the _Diomedes_ altered course and entered into orbit with it, those early readings were confirmed.

Their sensors didn’t pick up any technology, although they did indicate several lifeforms. An away team was chosen to go to a somewhat more barren area of the planet to take soil samples and surface readings, with the hopes that they’d be able to avoid contact with sentient life, if there was any.

At first, it had gone well. Eren and a few other guards stood watch around the science team, and they were just about finished collecting their samples and readings when Eren noticed movement on the periphery of his vision. At the same time, Thomas screamed. Eren looked over to see him clutching at a primitive-looking throwing blade that had lodged in his arm.

“We’re under attack!” Eren pulled out his phaser as several reptilian creatures, the same dun coloring as the rocks around them, started to close in on the group. One of them raised his arm as if to throw something, and Eren shouldered his way in front of Armin. “Look out!”

A sharp pain seared into Eren’s side just below his ribs. Behind him, he heard Hanji activate their combadge. “Zoe to _Diomedes_. Hostile lifeforms encountered; beam us back!”

The world around Eren blurred away, replaced by the smooth grey and blue walls of one of the ship’s transporter rooms. There was a commotion beside him, and he turned his head to see Thomas collapsing, his face turning a purplish blue, as one of the scientist frantically called for Dr. Nifa. Meanwhile, Christa, who’d been on the away team, opened up her medkit and activated her tricorder.

Nifa arrived shortly after and knelt down next to Thomas, who’d gone unresponsive. Christa looked up, tears in her eyes. “It’s some sort of toxin. I’m trying to analyze it, but his vital signs are fading fast.”

“Give him some broad-spectrum anti-toxins for now and get him to sickbay.” Nifa turned to Hanji. “Commander, was anyone else injured?”

Eren stepped forward and indicated the blade still embedded in his side. “One of them got me.”

Nifa quickly scanned him and then barked orders to whisk him down to sickbay as well. Eren soon found himself settled into a biobed and his wound closed by a dermal regenerator. Christa looked at the readout on the display, and then left with an order to him to stay put. Eren turned his head and watched her join Dr. Nifa in treating Thomas. The frenzy of activity soon ceased, however, and Eren overheard Dr. Nifa addressing her combadge as Christa drew a curtain around the bed.

“Inform Captain Smith that we’ve lost Petty Officer Wagner.”

Eren looked away when the orderlies came to move Thomas to the morgue. Instead, he watched Nifa, who was now watching the readout on his bed with a confused frown on her face

“Is something wrong, Doctor?”

She shook her head. “No, you’re fine. How do you feel?”

“Okay. I was dizzy earlier, but it’s gone away.”

Nifa nodded distractedly. “All right. I need to take care of some paperwork in my office. You stay here and rest; I want to monitor you for a bit longer. Let Nurse Reiss know if you need anything.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**~~~~~**

 

Levi stepped into the CMO’s office to see Hanji and Dr. Nifa both bent over the computer display in Nifa’s desk. “You wanted to talk to me? Is there something wrong with Jaeger?”

Nifa looked up at him. “Not wrong, exactly. Just...odd.”

“Odd?” Levi walked around the desk to stand next to them. “What do you mean, ‘odd?’”

“It’s amazing, Levi!” Hanji gushed. “Eren got a full dose of the toxin that killed Wagner, but his body seems to be neutralizing it all on its own!”

“Maybe it’s not poisonous to humans? Wagner could have had an allergic or atypical reaction to it.”

Nifa shook her head. “We’ve finally got the toxin fully analyzed. It should be deadly to humans once it enters the bloodstream.”

“Then why wasn’t Jaeger affected?”

Hanji tilted their head. “I wondered that myself, but then I realized that ‘immunity to poisons’ was familiar. So I decided to scan Eren’s DNA.”

“What? Why the fuck would you do that?”

“I wanted to check something.” Hanji pressed the stylus against several areas of the screen. “Now, this is a DNA sample of what you would consider a ‘normal’ human, and this is Eren’s.” The two models came up on the screen, and then Hanji pressed something else, and a third DNA strand appeared. “And _this_ is a sample of a 20th-century Augment’s DNA. If we run a comparison scan between Eren and the other two...” Hanji touched the screen again, and several areas of the models lit up, linking to sections of Eren’s DNA.

Levi felt his stomach drop as most of the matches lined up with the Augment sample.

“Hanji, what the hell does this mean?”

“It means that either Eren’s birth records were forged, or Dr. Grisha Jaeger was a _very_ naughty man before he disappeared. I’m leaning toward the latter, as there are some key differences to the Augment DNA, notably in that Eren’s cognitive capabilities don’t seem to have been enhanced beyond the standard human range.”

Levi rubbed his temple to try to stave off his burgeoning headache. “Inform Captain Smith. And get Lieutenant Ral down here. I want her present when we question him.”

“I’ll go talk to Erwin.” Hanji got up, leaving Levi and Nifa alone in the office. Levi glanced up at the viewer displaying the interior of the sickbay. Eren was sitting up in one of the beds, chatting with the nurse, and blissfully unaware of the discussion that had been going on about him in the next room.

Eren laughed at something Christa said, his teeth flashing white as he smiled, and Levi pressed his combadge.

“Annie, send an armed security detail to meet me outside the sickbay. Bring phaser rifles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> _Sargh qab_ : horse face (Klingon)  
>  _Sargh rur ghaH_!: (roughly) He does look like a horse! (Klingon)  
>  _dinam_ : brother (Romulan)  
>  _tæmon_ : reddish-orange (Romulan)  
>  _fehill’curak_ : asshole (lit: ass crack) (Romulan)


End file.
